


Paper Dolls

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 19:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori plays substitute for Fíli, knowing he can never be <i>Kíli</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for savi2070’s “they're really not-okay with being brothers, and bend the rules a bit so they can have a sexual relationship, without actually ever touching each other sexually. Enter Ori. Basically, I want Fili banging Ori while Kili watches, because he wants to show Kili how he would bugger *him* if only there weren't incest taboos. [...]” prompt on [The Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/11476.html?thread=23200468#t23200468).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

This is going to be solved by the time they reach Erebor, Ori’s sure. Which means he better enjoy it while he can. When he’s invited to share Fíli’s room in Rivendell, he doesn’t hesitate to come. 

He doesn’t protest when he finds Kíli there, just like he knew he would, and he agrees before they tell him what they want—again. Though his fingers tremble with nerves, draws off his cloak, he unclasps his belt, and he lets Fíli help him out of his jacket. He pulls his own tunic over his head, and he hesitates with his hands on his trousers, looking up to check that Fíli’s really _sure_. But Fíli’s looking right past him, through to Kíli, who has to keep everything on right down to his boots. 

Fíli doesn’t undress anymore than that, either. They’re a pair, even if they can’t be quite the pair they want to. Ori steps out of his boots and shuffles out of his trousers, until he’s standing completely bare between the two brothers. Their eyes barely linger on him, which is fair enough: it eases his embarrassment. He knows it doesn’t matter that he’s got a bit of chub, that his beard is a little uneven, that he can’t seem to hold himself upright with the confidence of the others. Fíli’s looking right through him anyway, and all Ori has to do is _exist_ and receive. 

He lets Fíli guide him to the bed, and he climbs onto it, shuffling onto all fours. He couldn’t do this if he knew they watched his ass twitch with each movement, but he knows their glances are only peripheral. Fíli will be seeing, instead, what he wants to: wondering what _Kíli’s_ ass would look like, and Kíli’s doing the same of Fíli. 

But they’re _brothers_ , and they can’t touch each other. Even though no one would have to know: Ori would never tell. The taboos of their strict society have worn them down too much. So they clamber around him instead, Kíli at his side and Fíli moving between his legs. Ori spreads them, having already prepared. He knew exactly what he was coming for, and he knew they’d want to get started. This isn’t _making love_ , not really, and the foreplay would be too personal. This is a means to an end with a special treat in it for Ori, who lifts his knees back to his chest. 

Fíli looks down at his exposed crotch, eyes growing warm. Fíli slips his hands beneath the sheets, cupping the cheeks of Ori’s ass, squeezing them once. Ori has a hitch of breath, and Fíli bends to kiss Ori’s leg: just a small token of affection. Kíli’s hand drifts over Ori’s shoulder, resting along the curve. Then Fíli is lowering his fly, and Kíli’s face twist and he looks away.

Ori, like he always does, wants to say _no, look._ It isn’t fair that Kíli shouldn’t. They’re watching, anyway, if only through the reactions of others, with all their clothes still on. Ori never likes to see Kíli in pain, and he turns his face to peck Kíli’s cheek. 

Kíli murmurs against him, “What’s it like?” There’s such _longing_ in the voice that it makes Ori nervous: he can’t describe Fíli’s cock well enough to satiate that want. 

Before he can answer, the spongy tip of it is pressing at his puckered hole, and he breathes, “Big, very big.”

“It’s not that big,” Fíli interrupts. It’s a strange declaration for a dwarf, but then, they keep no lies. It’s big to Ori, who’s own cock, lying against his chest, is much shorter and thinner. He’s already half hard from the knowledge of what’s coming and from fingering and lubing himself, and a little bit from the sinful allure of the brothers’ want. As Fíli’s cock pushes at his brim, Ori’s ring of muscles twitches open; he’s trying to control his breathing and relax. The head of it finally pops inside, and Ori arches up, groaning. 

Kíli pets his shoulder, soothing him as he works through the strange feeling of being stretched. There’s a little bit of pain, but it’s very faint, and Fíli goes slowly. He pushes in only a bit at a time, his body lowering down with his arms to either side of Ori, still holding him up. Kíli’s soft touches help unwind Ori’s tension. By the time Fíli’s all the way inside him, he’s adjusted, though he still appreciates it when Fíli pauses to let him breathe. 

Kíli asks, “What does it feel like?” Ori means to answer, but when he opens his mouth, no words come out. He doesn’t have them. It’s a strange thing to think of, and he doesn’t think he could describe it if he wanted to, and besides, he’s busy being _filled_. In return for being Kíli’s substitute, for being Fíli’s fantasy, his reward is pure, wondrous _sex_ , and it’s all Ori can do to take in that alone. 

Fíli groans for him, “It feels _good_. So tight...” He shuts his eyes, like soaking in all the sensations, then opens them to look at Kíli, dilated and fogged. “I wonder if you would feel like this.”

Kíli, smiling sadly, mumbles, “I would be tighter; I’m a virgin.”

Fíli returns the smile, while Ori runs the hand between his body and Fíli’s up to tangle in his hair, his other arm reaching out along the sheets. The more he adjusts to Fíli’s cock, the more he wants it to _move_. He has to make a keening noise before they notice him, and then Fíli pecks his forehead and mutters, “Sorry.”

Ori shakes his head: it’s fine. He knows what this is. He isn’t a virgin, even if he has no more skills than lying back to take it, and he’s quite content to wait on another pleasant round. 

When Fíli draws out, it’s too slow, almost torturous, the same as when he slides back in, and Ori hisses. He wonders if Fíli’s trying to show off, trying to demonstrate how he would _make love_ to Kíli, but Ori only clenches and whimpers. Fíli’s next thrust is faster, the one after that even more so, until he’s worked up to a steady pace. He fills Ori right to the brim, tests the angle and tries again, drawing out to push in. Ori wants to hold on, thinks of reaching up his hands to grab at Fíli’s shoulders, but he doesn’t want to spoil Kíli’s view or shatter Fíli’s daydream, so he only runs through his hair and clutches the sheets, taking one smooth slide after the other. 

Then Fíli finds the right angle. His cock shoves up against that _perfect_ spot, and Ori’s chest arcs off the bed. Pleasure explodes inside him, and he _screams_ , his ass clenching around Fíli hard enough to make Fíli hiss. He still keeps going, concentrating now on that one spot and pummeling it every time. Kíli’s breath hitches across Ori’s shoulder, and Fíli nearly snarls, “I’d love to make you scream like that.” Even when his eyes are closed, Ori knows who he’s talking to. Kíli makes a little moan.

Kíli mumbles, “I know you could.” His throat sounds dry. Ori’s cries wind into little whines, still drawn out with every punctuated stab of Fíli’s cock. His head roles aside to Kíli, and he’d explain it if he could: how _wonderful_ it feels to have Fíli’s cock inside him. It’s just the right size, and it’s so hot, pulsing and engorged with Fíli’s lifeblood, claiming Ori’s body with each thrust. Having the tip of it rub into his prostate is exquisite, and Kíli deserves to hear that, even though he deserves to _feel it_ even more. But Ori’s too overwhelmed to talk. He’s completely incoherent, only making little noises, while Kíli sighs, “You would have me screaming every night, Fíli...”

“And I’d be panting your name,” Fíli answers, fierce with frustration.” And I’d scream just as loud when I rode your cock...” Even though they’re talking over him, Ori can’t help but capture the conversation, that idea living in his mind to make him picture another round of this—Kíli could have his turn next time, and Ori would happily squirm in his lap, while Fíli pressed up along Ori’s back to purr naughty things to his own brother. Kíli’s eyes are half lidded, his cheeks turning even redder at the mention of Fíli riding him. They’re both _so_ beautiful, and it’s never seemed fair to Ori that the two most gorgeous dwarves alive are kept from one another because of some arbitrary, cruel idea of sin.

Kíli’s hand stops petting him, resting instead. The palm is still warm, the fingers still soft, Kíli’s body still achingly close to his. 

“I would fuck you just like this if I could,” Fíli moans, now holding nothing back. Sometimes, Ori’s just as ashamed, but the debauched love in their eyes still turns him on like nothing else. Kíli makes a needy noise and shifts in place, like he’s just barely holding himself back from writhing wantonly and shoving his hand into his pants.

He moans instead, “Go harder. I’d want it really hard.” Fíli’s hips immediately do as they’re told, shoving Ori harder down into the bed, now working into a relentless pace that has Ori crying out again. Fíli’s cock becomes absolutely ferocious, and Ori’s thighs part wider to try and soften the blow. Each one of Fíli’s thrusts fills him so deeply that he’s half worried it’ll poke through his stomach. Fíli’s already panting with exertion, sweat starting to bead across his forehead. 

He growls, face turning to Kíli, “Wouldn’t you want to be made love to slowly?”

Kíli bites his lip, squirms, and sighs, “Maybe down the road. But at first... I’d just want it as brutal as I could get it; I’d want you branded into me.” A shiver wracks his body. “I’d want you to fuck me so hard that I couldn’t leave your bed for days, that I’d think of you every time I sat down...” Fíli obliges, fulfilling Kíli’s fantasy. Ori’s throat goes hoarse quickly, his body now trembling with the force of it all, his fists so tight in the pillow and sheets that his knuckles are turning white. Kíli moans so _dirty_ , “Fuck me harder, Fíli...”

Even if Ori could be coherent enough to talk, he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t want to ruin their conversation: it’s special and raw, and he feels honoured to hear it, no matter how wrong it is. Fíli hisses above him, sounding half feral and half defeated, “I wish it were you, Kíli. I wish it were you so badly...”

“I know,” Kíli insists. “I wish it were me, too. I’d clamp around you and hold you so tight.” Fíli tosses his head back, face contorting with his moan. He’s devastatingly handsome, and Ori completely understands—if Fíli were his brother, he’d be the same, or Kíli; they’re both so _perfect_ , and they want each other so much.

Kíli turns to Ori, leaning over Ori to whine near Ori’s ear, “Clench around him; he deserves it to be as good as it can.”

Ori obeys just as readily as Fíli did; he clenches his channel tight around Fíli’s cock. Fíli groans appreciatively, his hips never slowing. Ori holds on while he’s mercilessly taken. Fíli growls, “I’d reward you for that...”

“Show me.”

“I am showing you...” But then Fíli’s hips slow, still hitting just as hard, but now grinding in, crushing into Ori’s body to plunder him in long, greedy strokes. The force of it is so strong that Ori’s entire body is slid up in the bed, his head nearly hitting the headboard, only to be dragged back again as Fíli refuses to let him go. It’s utterly _delicious_ , and it takes everything Ori has not to reach up and grab onto Fíli. He doesn’t dare touch either of them: he doesn’t want to break the spell.

Kíli moans, “Faster,” and Fíli goes faster.

“I would pour everything I had into you,” Fíli promises. “I’d make you feel _so_ , _so_ good, Kíli, I swear it—”

Kíli’s voice cracks, keening, “How would you kiss me?”

Fíli ducks right down, his mouth smashing into Ori’s. The kiss is just as hard as the fucking, Fíli’s tongue surging against the seam of his lips and pressing through, and Ori lets it ravish him. He feels dizzy, so overwhelmed with it all, and he knows Kíli’s staring at him, trying to take it all in. When Fíli finishes, he only pulls back enough to rest his forehead against Ori’s, his eyes squeezed shut. “I would kiss you over and over,” he pants. “I would kiss all of your body, and I would make love to every nook and cranny with every part of myself.”

“I would love that, and I’d kiss you back with everything I had...”

Fingers curl around Ori’s chin, tugging his face to the side, and he lets himself be pulled to Kíli, who kisses him softer, firm but warm, lingering. As soon as it’s done, Ori turns his head back to Fíli, pressing up to pass it on. Fíli takes the gentle kiss and shudders after. It almost looks like he might cry from desire and torment and pleasure. 

So soft that Ori barely catches it, Kíli breathes, “I love you, Fíli.” His voice is cracking again, like it hurts him to say it, but he goes on anyway. “I love you _so_ much.”

Fíli groans, and a second later, his hips are slowing to a grind, his cock splattering Ori’s walls. Ori gasps and clenches tighter, the hot, sticky seed filling him up with a wild urgency. Fíli’s shaft smears it in, the head spilling more and more. Even as he’s still going, Fíli wraps one hand around Ori’s cock, and he pumps it until Ori buckles and whimpers, shooting over Fíli’s hand and his own stomach. His orgasm is a blissful feeling, blanking out his head and consuming his body, and for that moment he exists, weightless and purely internal, in the wash of ecstasy. 

By the time he’s come down and finished painting his skin, Fíli is pulling out. There’s a sickly squelching sound that comes with it, the air thick with sex. Ori can only hope his own musk doesn’t prevent the brothers from getting the proper scent of each other. 

Fíli wipes himself off on Ori’s leg, then climbs out from between them. He falls to Ori’s side while he’s still doing up his pants, and Ori just struggles for air and luxuriates between the two most attractive dwarves he knows. The only thing that spoils his pleasure is the knowledge that neither is completely satisfied. A part of him fervently wishes they could be together, even if only in secret. But another, smaller part of him is horribly selfish, because he knows that if they ever did have each other the way they want, he would no longer have the benefit of lying in the middle. 

In the wake of it all, they’re kind to him. They both trace lazy patterns across his sweaty skin, snuggled up to him. For a good while, they all lie in silence, Ori lost in thought and general thin-headedness and hoping they’re not basking too much in guilt. He thinks of leaving just to let them lie together, even though he knows they won’t.

Then Kíli asks quietly, “Stay the night?” 

And Ori says for Fíli, “Always.”


End file.
